Hot Legs  versao The GazettE
by Pipe
Summary: Yaoielmon. A costureira errou na medida dos shorts de Uruha, gerando uma situacao constrangedora mas excitante. Nessas horas, a ajuda de um amigo é primordial. AoixUruha.


**Disclaimer básico: Não, eu não possuo os Gazeboys, mas me reservo o direito de brincar um pouco com eles. Qualquer semelhança com pessoas ou fatos reais é mera coincidência e esta É uma obra de ficção, portanto, ninguém vai se comportar como na vida real. Fic yaoi, se você não gosta, vai ler o que prefere e não me encha o saco! **

**HOT LEGS – Versão The GazettE**

**(ou Uruha mode turned on)**

Kai entrou na sala cumprimentando a todos, sorridente:

-Hoje não vamos ensaiar! As roupas novas que mandamos fazer para a próxima turnê chegaram. Vamos para a sala de provas experimentá-las.

Gritos animados e todo mundo foi para o outro aposento, em outro andar do prédio, um local com vários biombos, com espelhos. Cada integrante da banda pegou seu pacote e foi para atrás do biombo, verificar como ficaram as roupas novas.

De trás do biombo de Ruki, um resmungo:

-Acho que vai ter que acertar a barra.

Reita respondeu no ato:

-Eu te falei que provar roupas com as botas não ia dar certo!

-Cala a boca! Eu não falei contigo...

-Mas eu to dando a minha opinião. Ninguém manda falar sozinho...

Kai e Aoi deram risada e saíram detrás do biombo, esperando os outros, Aoi já pensando no melhor cabelo e maquiagem que combinassem com a sua roupa. Logo Ruki e Reita se juntaram a eles, faltando apenas... um certo guitarrista, que gemia baixinho atrás do biombo...

-Tudo bem ai, Uruha?

-Eu bem que tinha achado que tinha escutado um "ai, meu Deus"... Uru-chan, tudo bem?

-_Anooo._..

-Vem pra cá...

Uruha nem chegou a se vestir por completo. Deixou a camiseta que estava e saiu detrás do biombo fazendo cosplay de camarão: o rosto inteiramente vermelho.

-Ué? Seus shorts novos não vieram?

-Porque você está só de camiseta, então?

-Err... eles vieram. Eu estou com eles... – Uruha fechou os olhos, envergonhado. – Eu tenho cuecas maiores que estes shorts!

Reita ergueu uma ponta da camiseta. Deixou cair, rindo de apertar a barriga:

-Carai! Isso é uma tiara de cabelo no quadril! E que bunda branca é essa? Parece um pacote de algodão preso num elástico preto.

Uruha nunca teve tanta vontade de socar o baixista.

-E você é um africano, certo? Como pode, Branca de Neve, falar dos outros assim?

-Uououou, calma. – Kai procurou baixar os ânimos. – Mas como isso aconteceu? Você não tinha provado os shorts antes?

O guitarrista abaixou os olhos, chateado.

-Não. No dia da prova, eu não fui, eu... tinha um compromisso, e pedi ao Aoi que levasse minhas medidas...

-Na certa, a costureira não entendeu sua letra... Eu vivo te falando que aquilo ninguém decifra...

-ME DEIXA EM PAZ, REITA!! – Uruha já estava praticamente às lágrimas.

Aoi balançou a cabeça e abraçou o companheiro, saindo com ele da sala por um tempo. Abanou a mão, sem se virar, querendo dizer que voltavam já. Entrou em uma outra sala vazia, sentou o desolado Uruha numa cadeira e foi atrás de um copo com água. O guitarrista nem tinha se mexido.

-Aqui, tome... e se acalma...

-Que merda! Como pode? Eu achei que tinha colocado no papel certinho... subir dois dedos...

-Se você abreviou, como eu acho que fez, a costureira pode ter entendido 20 cm...

-Até você vai dizer que eu faço garranchos?

-Não. Mas eu sei que você abrevia demais quando está com pressa... E que você está morrendo de vergonha porque faltou no dia da prova e de um certo modo, enganou o Kai...

-Também... Olha esses shorts! Eles não são sexies, são vulgares! Não é erótico, é... Nunca que o Sugizo usaria uma barbaridade dessas... Ele nunca mais me respeitaria... Eu nunca mais me respeitaria... Você...

-Eu?

-Me diz, Aoi. Você me conhece como ninguém... Ficou horrível, ne?

-Medonho. Coisa de puto. De dar tesão até em defunto.

Uruha parou pra pensar. E riu, as lágrimas de riso se misturando as de vergonha. Ia esfregar os olhos, quando Aoi puxou suas mãos.

-Não esfregue os olhos! Você está de lente hoje. Elas podem cair!

-Já caíram. – gemeu o outro. – Hoje não é meu dia...

-Caíram as duas? – Aoi segurou no queixo de Uruha, verificando os olhos dele. – Não, só uma. A outra só está fora de lugar... Aqui, achei.

-Yuu-chan, você é meu anjo da guarda! – Uruha sorriu. – Que seria de mim sem você?

-Algo próximo de um apocalipse nuclear. Podemos voltar?

-Claro. Acho que agüento um pouco mais o Reita... Será muito difícil encontrar bons baixistas por aí?

-Vai ameaçá-lo de morte de novo? – riu Shiroyama.

-Liguei pra costureira enquanto vocês estavam lá fora. Ela mandou você passar lá HOJE, sem falta, que ela faz outros shorts, dessa vez DECENTES!

-Obrigado, Kai. Eu sinto muito...

-Nem precisa se desculpar. Os shorts novos vão ser descontados do seu cachê mesmo...

-Reita!

-Ah, vá. Vai me dizer que você nem tinha pensado nisso, estimado líder? Me engana que eu gosto, Yutaka!

-Não... nem esquente, Kai. Eu ia pagar por esses aqui mesmo...

-Ah, então você nem vai jogar eles fora? Pervão! Já até imagino da onde vai sair o dinheiro pra pagar os shorts...

-Ruki... – gemeu Uruha. – Me ajuda...

-Ah, ta. Vê se eu tenho medo de um meio-quilo desses. Ta mal de guarda-costas, hein, Uru-chan?

-Pra você, sabe-tudo, uma só palavra: LISISTRATA!

-Que é isso?

-Uma tragédia grega. – resmungou Reita.

-Uma **_comédia_** grega – corrigiu Ruki.

-Só os gregos pra acharem graça numa greve de sexo... – Reita continuava resmungando.

Aoi anotou o nome do livro pra procurar depois. Kai voltou para o assunto que interessava:

-Não vai experimentar o resto da roupa, pra ver se precisa arrumar mais alguma coisa?

-É. Vai que no lugar do colete, veio um topzinho? - Reita não largava a presa tão fácil, e mostrou a língua para o rosto franzido de Ruki.

Uruha só ergueu o dedo médio. Mas as outras peças vieram de acordo.

Trocado, pegou as chaves do carro e foi para o endereço da costureira. Se desculpou a beça pelo incômodo de obrigá-la a fazer o serviço dobrado, mas a senhora apenas riu:

-Quando eu vi o tamanho da peça, eu já imaginava que estava errado. Mas foi o que você pediu no papel.

-Posso ver o que eu escrevi?

E não dava outra. Reita e Aoi estavam certos. Ele abreviou tanto que não dava pra entender nunca que estava escrito "subir dois dedos".

Saindo da costureira, Uruha resolveu passar no supermercado perto de casa. Hoje ele não tinha combinado nada com ninguém, nem jantar com Aoi na casa de um deles, nada.

Aoi. Seu amigo inseparável, seu anjo da guarda. Bissexual, como ele. E sozinho, no momento. Já tinham ficado juntos, umas duas vezes, sem compromisso, apenas pra descarregar a tensão. Se havia alguém com quem Uruha pensaria em embarcar num relacionamento, era com Aoi. Algo gostoso e leve, como o namoro de Ruki e Reita.

"Mas sei lá, ne? Ele não parece o tipo que quer compromisso sério com ninguém ainda. A gente vai com muita sede ao pote e acaba quebrando. Eu tenho medo de me demonstrar muito carente e assustá-lo. Ai, ai, o que eu fazer no jantar hoje?"

Se resolveu por um macarrão ao molho branco, com aspargos. Comprou também uma garrafa de vinho. Às vezes, é bom se mimar um pouco. E decidiu levar uma torta de sorvete.

"Amanhã cedo – não tão cedo assim – eu dou uma corrida, passo na academia, me viro com as calorias. Hoje eu mereço um agrado. Afinal, o que diriam minhas fãs se vissem o seu ídolo de barriguinha?" - deu uma risadinha, enquanto levava os pacotes pro carro. - "Até parece mesmo que eu engordo fácil..."

Em casa, após colocar as compras na cozinha, foi se despindo, buscando um bom banho quente, em companhia de uma taça de vinho. Relaxado, vestindo um quimono caseiro, foi fazer o jantar. O molho branco já estava pronto e a água para o macarrão fervia, quando o telefone tocou.

-_Moshi-moshi? _Que foi, Aoi? Não. Tô meio cansado, resolvi jantar por aqui mesmo. Ah, você está com preguiça de cozinhar? Vem pra cá, eu ponho mais macarrão na panela. Com aspargos e molho branco. Sou. Sou mesmo, seu veadinho. Mas não se esqueça que sou eu quem vai te alimentar hoje. Posso por veneno na sua porção...

Quando Uruha foi abrir a porta, Aoi estava rindo ainda. Estendendo uma garrafa de vinho com um laço de fita, já entrou dizendo:

-Oferta de paz, meu adorável e fresco cozinheiro!

-_Domo_! Mas isso é coisa que se diga ao telefone, quando se aceita um convite pra jantar? "Nossa, que comida de fresco..."

-Vai dizer que não é? Em plena quinta feira, fazendo macarrão ao molho branco com aspargos... Hoje é dia de miojo, com cerveja e olhe lá...

Riram, enquanto iam para a cozinha. Ao sentir o cheiro da comida, o estômago de Aoi roncou, e Uruha não resistiu:

-HA! Nem tudo está perdido nesse corpo. Alguma parte ainda é capaz de elogiar as artes culinárias.

-Credo, como você está sensível hoje... Se nem o vinho me redimiu, se eu puser a mesa vai diminuir um pouco o seu mau humor?

-Por favor...

Comeram num agradável silêncio, Aoi repetindo o prato e suspirando de satisfação após o jantar.

-Eu até me ofereço pra ajudar lavar a louça, se for DEPOIS. Agora quero curtir a benção de estar com a pança cheia de boa comida.

-Cara, tenho pena da coitada que casar com você, porque definitivamente você tem o dom do elogio.

-Eu tenho inveja da criatura que te fisgar, porque vai casar com um cozinheiro de mão cheia, além de belo e bom de cama.

Takashima corou e virou o rosto num primeiro momento. Depois se recuperou, erguendo a garrafa:

-Nem começamos a segunda direito, e você já ta falando merda...

-Não... tô falando sério... Você é um cara cheio de qualidades... não sei como não ta casado ainda...

-Sou muito novo, _baka_! Se bem que...

-Que...

-Eu ando pensando que... seria bom começar a namorar a sério... sabe, achar alguém como o Ruki encontrou o Reita...

-Assim, é uma chance em um milhão...

-É...

-Mas não desanima, Uru-chan. Enquanto o seu par certo não chega, vai se divertindo com os errados...

-E lá vamos nós... Aoi, filosofia de botequim e psicologia de táxi movem o mundo, não é verdade?

-Porque contém toda a sabedoria popular, meu caro. Além do jantar, poderia oferecer abrigo a um pobre rapaz levemente embriagado?

-Claro! Não quero ser o responsável pelo pobre rapaz acabar com o carro em algum poste. Quer só o abrigo do meu teto ou do meu corpo também?

-Se eu lavar a louça posso ter direito ao _bônus track_?

Uruha riu, divertido e tocou com a sua taça de vinho na do amigo. Definitivamente ele poderia se apaixonar de verdade por Aoi. Se levantou e estendeu a mão para Shiroyama.

-Mas lave amanhã, pra não quebrar meus pratos...

Entrelaçaram os dedos, terminaram o vinho e foram para o quarto. Aoi se sentou na cama e chamou o companheiro com dois dedos, para se sentar em seu colo. Uruha desamarrou o quimono e se acomodou nas coxas do outro, procurando abrir os botões da camisa do moreno.

Enquanto as mãos trabalhavam nisso, as bocas se uniram, as línguas duelaram, Takashima jogou a cabeça pra trás em busca de ar, facilitando um pouco mais para Aoi sugar a pele abaixo do pescoço.

-Vai me deixar todo marcado, Yuu-chan?

-Devia...

-Por que esse 'devia'?

-Hummm...

-_Nani_?

-Me faria um favor?

-Vai ser formal agora que estamos na cama, Shiroyama-san?

-Não, é que... eu não vou pedir uma coisa comum...

-Uau... vamos ser criativos hoje?

-Mais ou menos... coloca aquele shorts de novo, só pra mim, agora?

Uruha primeiro riu, do absurdo do pedido e da situação. Depois ficou triste, até Aoi era ligado no seu corpo, nas suas pernas, propriamente dizendo... Suspirando, se levantou, descartou o quimono, as boxers e foi colocar os malditos shortinhos, que nem ele sabia porque não jogou fora.

O olhar de luxúria que Aoi lhe deu era de massagear qualquer ego.

-Como eu lhe disse, Kou-chan, é de dar tesão em defunto, e eu não to morto.

-É... - o guitarrista loiro deu uma boa olhada no corpo do moreno, que se levantava da cama e tirava o resto da roupa e suspirou "Não está mesmo! Deixa suas fantasias românticas pra depois, Takashima baka e aproveita o que está sendo lhe oferecido de bandeja". Abraçou-se ao corpo menor e suspirou de novo, dessa vez de satisfação, ao sentir o calor e os músculos se encaixando de encontro aos seus.

Aoi moveu os ombros, como se dançassem, fazendo com que os dois corpos se esfregassem e atacou de novo a boca de Uruha, deslizando suas mãos pelas laterais do corpo do outro, segurando os quadris.

-Dance comigo, Uru-chan... - e moveu uma perna para ficar entre as de Uruha, que gemeu ante a fricção do movimento em seu membro.

Movimentando-se sensualmente, movendo ombros e quadris, alcançaram a cama novamente e Aoi tombou Uruha em seu braço, derrubando-o sobre o colchão. Passou a língua pelos lábios, demorando-se no piercing, sabendo que isso excitaria o loiro. Que semicerrou os olhos e abriu a boca, num 'ah' sensual e silencioso.

O moreno precisou se segurar pra não pular em cima daquele corpo branquinho e arrancar a 'tiara dos quadris', penetrando de qualquer jeito. Mas não estava nos seus planos ser animal. Ajoelhando-se no colchão, abriu as pernas do loiro, beijando desde o umbigo, pulando a parte dos shorts de propósito, mordendo e lambendo a parte interna das coxas.

Uruha deu um pulo, gemendo. O movimento fez os shortinhos se enfiarem um pouco mais na bunda. "É quase um tapa-sexo..." ele pensou, rindo. Mas o riso morreu quando Aoi mordeu o dito cujo por cima do tecido, depois enfiando o rosto por baixo, pra lamber a carne que os shorts não tapavam.

-_Onegai_, Yuu-chan...

-O que foi?

-Essa merda pode ser sexy e te excitar, mas ta me matando!! Tira isso daí!

Desejo cumprido mas não resolveu o problema de Uruha, já que Aoi aproveitou pra colocá-lo na boca. Quando o loiro achou que ia morrer de tanto tesão, sentiu-se invadido por um dedo, depois por dois... E aquela boca deliciosa lembrou-se da sua, a língua por cima rivalizando com os dedos embaixo... O pobre loiro só pode envolver o outro corpo com as pernas, sentindo que ia se acabar ali mesmo.

Aoi parou tudo por segundos, pra observar o rosto corado de tesão de Uruha. Beijou os cílios compridos, esfregou o nariz na curva do pescoço e mordeu a junção deste com o ombro enquanto penetrava o corpo do outro, sem pressa. Os dentes do moreno percorreram todo o tórax do loiro, dando atenção especial aos mamilos, enquanto os seus quadris iam e voltavam, sem pressa ainda, como se o corpo de Uruha fosse um palco, onde Aoi dançava sensualmente.

Takashima erguia meio corpo, totalmente entregue a Shiroyama, apertando os lençóis por baixo dele, choramingando de prazer. Quando a velocidade e a força aumentaram, largou o tecido pra cravar as unhas nas costas do moreno, aumentando também o volume dos seus gemidos. Aproveitando que as pernas de Uruha não o tinham largado um momento, Aoi se sentou na cama, trazendo o outro consigo, fazendo com que a penetração alcançasse bem fundo. Takashima urrou de prazer e gozou. Seguido do moreno, que desabou na cama. Continuaram ligados, apenas se ajeitando melhor no colchão.

Quando as respirações voltaram ao normal e os corações já não batiam tão descompassadamente, Uruha procurou seu travesseiro, puxando Aoi para deitar no seu peito, bocejando. A mão do moreno acariciou suas coxas.

-De novo, Aoi tarado?

-Não... só tava aqui pensando... Uru, você ta pensando mesmo em namorar alguém?

-Às vezes, até um deus do sexo tem seus momentos de carência, sabia?

O moreno riu, mas continuou o pensamento:

-Hoje, quando o Reita ergueu sua camiseta, eu pensei seriamente em como ele se viraria sem os dedos. Um baixista com toquinhos deve ser algo inédito no mundo...

Uruha olhou para Aoi com os olhos arregalados:

-Achei que você já não estava mais 'ligeiramente embriagado', Shiroyama. Mas você tá é fucking bêbado!!

-Não. Estou sóbrio e falando coisa com coisa, sim. Estou aqui te dizendo que não gosto que fiquem te tocando. Eu percebi que eu tenho ciúmes, porra.

-Ciúmes das minhas pernas. Sempre as malditas pernas.

-E do peito, dos braços, do cabelo, da pele branquinha. Hey, eu já te falei que você é lindo. Você é muito mais que apenas um par de pernas bonitas e sexies, Takashima Kouyou! Só você não percebe...

-Não, eu não sou. Eu sou desajeitado, preguiçoso, escrevo mal, leio muito pouco, vivo dando gafes...

-Faz parte do seu charme...

-Eu faço vocês passarem vergonha! Se não é você pra me salvar, Aoi...

-Deixa eu ser seu salvador, oras. Eu gosto do cargo!

-Tá falando sério? Assim... não é aquelas conversas de bêbado pós sexo, ne?

-Aquelas conversas de bêbado pós sexo começam sempre com 'Foi bom pra você? Pra mim foi incrível, baby. Me deixa seu telefone que depois eu te ligo pra gente repetir um dia desses.'

-Credo. Dá vontade de atirar um filho da puta desses pela janela. E cortar os pulsos depois.

-Então. Quer namorar comigo ou não?

-Mas você mesmo disse que... aquilo que o Ruki e o Reita têm é um em um milhão.

-Não vou mentir pra você. Não vou te oferecer aquilo. Nem eles sabem se o que eles sentem é pra sempre. Mas está sendo bom e os dois vão aproveitar enquanto durar. Eu queria arriscar com você. Nada na vida vem com garantia eterna, Uru-chan. Muito menos o amor. O que eu posso fazer é prometer me esforçar pra dar certo e durar muito.

"Melhor do que eu tenho agora, que é nada." - Eu... aceito. Eu também prometo fazer a minha parte.

-Agora a gente aperta as mãos e sela o contrato? - riu Aoi.

-Não, agora você me beija e me faz feliz, _baka_!

-Isso eu sei fazer... e muito bem, modéstia à parte. - E avançou no agora namorado, para uma nova rodada.

N/A: Mal feito, feito! Pra Cherry, que pediu pra eu viciá-la em fics de j rock; pra Ani-chan, que me viciou primeiro; pra Celly, que fez um Aoi & Uruha antes... Para as fãs dos Gazeboys e para os próprios, que são lindos e viciantes! 26/08/07.


End file.
